What it is to burn
by Landy
Summary: This is the sequel to Movin on.
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to Movin on. It isn't that great in the beginning, but it gets better. So, please bare with me. I don't own anybody.  
  
Jeff Hardy walked down the halls ignoring the greetings from the other employees. "Hey Trish."  
  
Jeff said to his girlfriend of 3 months. "Sweety, whats wrong?" Trish Stratus asked walking over to Jeff.  
  
"Uh, Beth called." Jeff replied looking down. "You mean, your ex?" Trish asked. "Yeah, she's been  
  
employed by Vince." Jeff replied. "What?!" Trish responded sitting down on the couch and laying her head  
  
in her hands. Trish didn't have anything against Beth, but Beth and Jeff were in love and Beth broke it off,  
  
because she wanted to see Jeff more but couldn't. "Trish, Trish." Jeff said snapping Trish out of her trance  
  
and rubbing her back. "I thought she didn't want to wrestle?" Trish asked. "I thought she didn't to, too." Jeff  
  
replied cupping Trish's face in his hands and kissing Trish for a short second, before leaving their locker  
  
room for his match against Lance Storm.  
  
"Hey Trish." Amy (Lita) said walking in the room. "Hey." Trish replied getting up and looking  
  
herself over in the mirror. "Ok, spill." Amy demanded with her hands on her hips. Whenever something  
  
was wrong, Trish would always look herself over. "Beth is employed here." Trish said. "I know," Amy  
  
replied, "she's going to be Jeff's on-screen girlfriend." "What?!" Trish yelled turning to look at Amy, "Jeff  
  
didn't tell me that." "He doesn't know, Vince just told me and that, she's also coming after your title." Amy  
  
replied. "Man." Trish replied with a sigh. "What?" Amy asked walking over to Trish. "All this news, its just  
  
too fast," Trish replied, "Jeff still has feelings for Beth." "What?!" now it was Amy's turn to be confused.  
  
"He denies it, but I see it in his eyes." Trish confessed trying to hold the tears back. "Trish, he loves you  
  
and only you, well, besides Liger, but that's another story." Amy replied hugging Trish while trying to  
  
cheer her up. "I guess, but he's just now getting over her and the whole thing with Christian. I thought he  
  
was over her when we got together, but he wasn't." Trish said letting go and getting her jacket ready.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be ok." Amy reassured. "Yeah." Sighed Trish. "Hey, watch out for Jazz." "Thanks." Trish  
  
replied leaving to go greet Jeff before her match.  
  
"Hey." Someone called from behind. "Yes?" Trish asked turning around to find Beth. "You must  
  
be Trish Stratus." Beth said smiling a warm smile. "Yeah, you must be Beth." Trish replied in total shock.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, but I have a meeting and good luck." Beth replied running off to Vince's office.  
  
"Who was that?" Victoria asked coming behind the blonde. "That was Beth, Jeff's ex." Trish replied.  
  
"Wow, well, you better be ready for Jazz, she's mad." Victoria warned. "Thanks." Trish replied still in  
  
shock and only concentrating on Beth.  
  
"Man King, Trish is getting whipped like a government mule." J.R. said  
  
watching as Trish got put in the Modified Chicken Wing. "J.R., she's acting like she's somewhere else."  
  
The King commented as Trish was pinned by Jazz for the 1,2,3.  
  
"Damn Trish, what was that?" Jazz asked when they got backstage. "I don't know." Trish said  
  
even more confused. "Trish, are you ok?" Jeff asked noticing the scrape on Trish's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm  
  
ok." Trish replied. "Trish, what were you doing out there, you looked like you were in a daze." Amy said  
  
running up to the duo. "I don't know." Trish replied knowing what the problem was, but not telling the  
  
truth. "Jeff, why don't you go get Trish some water." Amy insisted. "Yeah, I'll be back." Jeff replied.  
  
"Beth's here." Trish said as soon as Jeff disappeared. "What?" Amy asked startled. "Yeah, I met her before  
  
my match, that's why I was in a daze." Trish replied. "Oh man, Trish, I didn't know she was here," Amy  
  
said, "do you think Jeff knows?" "I don't know, he'll probably flip out when he finds out though." Trish  
  
replied. "Who'll flip out?" Jeff asked coming up behind the two and handing Trish the water. "Oh, just that  
  
Matt will flip out when Amy goes to Smackdown." Trish replied quickly. "Yep." Amy agreed. "Tell Matt I  
  
said hi," Beth said coming up to the side, "hey Jeff, Amy, Trish." "Hey Beth." Amy said hugging her. "Hi."  
  
Jeff and Trish said in unison and taking hold of each others hand. "Hey Amy, I was wondering if you could  
  
help me with some moves and stuff." Beth said breaking the awkward silence between the four. "Sure, I'll  
  
see you guys later." Amy replied leading Beth to the training room. "When did she get here?" Jeff asked as  
  
soon as they were out of sight. "I don't know. I met her before my match." Trish confessed. "That's why  
  
you couldn't concentrate isn't it?" Jeff asked Trish, who was nodding in a yes way, "baby, don't worry about  
  
her." Jeff said kissing Trish's forehead and looking in the direction where Beth and Amy had disappeared.  
  
Trish could tell that Jeff still loved Beth. It was his eyes that gave it away. "I'm not worried about her, I'm  
  
worried about you." Trish said flatly running away in a trail of tears. "Trish!" Jeff yelled running after her,  
  
but was cut off by Shawn Michaels. "Shawn, let me through." Jeff said firmly. "You do know that, if you  
  
go after her, she'll push you away." Shawn replied. "How do you know?" Jeff asked giving up. "You run  
  
after her and she'll keep running. Give her a day or two to think and I think you need to think too." Shawn  
  
replied leaving Jeff confused with his thoughts. Jeff knew Shawn was right. "Damn." Jeff yelled.  
  
Um, that was the first chapter. I'll try to update sometime this weekend. Please tell me what ya think so far. Is it ok, dumb, or what? I need to know. Ok, enough of the drama. Laterz. Landy 


	2. 2

Wow, I'm back. Anywho, today and tomorrow, I'll be updating like crazy. My school starts back this Thursday. Again, this story does get better as I go on. Its continuing from the last chapter.  
  
"Freak!" Trish yelled slamming the locker room door behind her. Trish then slid down the door  
  
hugging herself and crying hysterically. "Trish?" someone asked knocking on the door. Trish wiped her  
  
eyes real fast and answered the door to find Shawn Michaels. "Hey Shawn." Trish stuttered out while  
  
standing aside so, he could come in. "You ok?" Shawn asked hugging Trish warmly. "No." Trish sobbed  
  
into Shawn's shirt. "Whats wrong?" Shawn asked. "Jeff is still in love with Beth and she's going to be his  
  
on-screen girl." Trish replied. "She was his first love, so, give him time." Shawn said stroking Trish's hair.  
  
"But, she's employed here, they're going to be spending a lot of time together." Trish said breaking the hug  
  
to sit down. "Don't worry about it. He loves you." Shawn replied. "Thanks Shawn for listening." Trish said.  
  
"Sure, anytime, well, I've got to get ready, I'll talk to you later." Shawn replied heading toward the door.  
  
"Again thanks," Trish said walking behind Shawn, "bye." "Bye." Shawn said leaving. "Ok Trish, you've got  
  
to get ahold of yourself." Trish said aloud. Trish got her things ready, wrote a note for Jeff telling him that  
  
she was leaving and left.  
  
"Jeff!" Beth called from behind. *Dang* Jeff thought, "Hey Beth." "Um, I was wondering if we  
  
could work on our storyline sometime." Beth said. "Uh, sure maybe next week." Jeff insisted trying to  
  
leave. "Next week, I thought maybe later this week." Beth replied. "I'm sorry Beth, but this week doesn't  
  
work for me." Jeff finished. "Uh ok, sure Jeff." Beth said running off in the opposite direction of Jeff. "This  
  
is not my day." Jeff mumbled to himself.  
  
TRISH AND VICTORIA'S HOTEL ROOM.  
  
"I can't believe Jeff." Trish said to herself.  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
"Coming," Trish yelled opening the door to see Christian, "what do you want?" "Trish, I'm sorry,  
  
please hear me out." Christian begged. "Fine." Trish replied standing aside so her ex could come in. "Trish,  
  
I know I hurt you physically, emotionally, and mentally. I'm so sorry. I loved you when were together, but  
  
Jeff said he could offer you more than anything I ever could. He said he was in love with you and that he  
  
would always be in love with you. I let him and Adam (Edge) get to my head. They both said Jeff could  
  
offer and love you more. Trish, I'm sorry, please give me another chance? I'm still in love with you.  
  
Please?" Christian asked walking over to Trish who had her head down and was secretly crying, "I love  
  
you." He finished by giving Trish a single red rose. "Thanks, but I can't do this right now." Trish replied  
  
dropping the rose and running out of the room. "Great, you blew it now." Christian said to himself. "Hey,  
  
are you ok?" Victoria asked coming out of the bathroom. "No, I love her, but she doesn't love me."  
  
Christian replied sitting down. "Do you blame her, after what you put her through." Victoria asked sitting  
  
next to him. "No." Christian replied sighing." Do you really love her or is it because she's with Jeff?"  
  
Victoria asked. "I. I'm so confused now. I. I care strongly for her." Christian replied now knowing that  
  
he did love Trish, but not anymore. "Christian, if you care about her. Then, let her move on." She replied  
  
hugging Christian. "Thanks Vic, so, how are you and Stevie Richards doing?" Christian asked after they  
  
pulled apart. "Uh, we broke up. I just couldn't take him hitting me anymore." Victoria replied. Steven had  
  
started hitting Victoria 2 months earlier. The other wrestlers thought he had only hit her three or four times,  
  
but he was hitting her more and more each day. "I really did care for him." Victoria said letting her tears  
  
fall. "You're so much better off without him," Christian replied wiping her tears away and gently stroking  
  
her right cheek, "always remember that." "Thanks." Victoria responded. Christian slowly leaned in closer to  
  
the diva contemplating whether or not to kiss her. *She's so beautiful* he thought as his lips met Victoria's.  
  
"I'm sorry." Victoria said when they pulled apart. "Don't be." Christian replied grabbing Victoria gently by  
  
the wrist before she could leave. "Chris." Victoria let out, but was cut off by Christian's lips. Christian  
  
slowly backed Victoria to her bed and well you know the rest.  
  
THE LOBBY  
  
"Darn it Trish, you do not need this right now." Trish mumbled to herself. "Trish?, what are you  
  
doing down here?" Adam asked walking over to his best friend. "Thinking." Trish spat out angrily. "What's  
  
wrong?" Adam asked placing a hand on Trish's shoulder, but Trish jerked it off. "My life is what's wrong.  
  
Whenever, I think I find that special someone. It usually ends up with me being hurt." Trish replied crying  
  
again and sitting down on one of the couches. "Is this because of Jeff?" Adam asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah, Adam for crying out loud. Beth's here, and she's going to be his on- screen girlfriend and to top that  
  
off. The rainbow haired boy is still in love with her and not me." Trish replied. "Trish, Jeff loves you, not  
  
Beth." Adam said trying to reassure the blonde. "Adam, I know you and Jeff talked Christian into breaking  
  
up with me!" Trish yelled standing up. "Trish, it was for your best interest." Adam replied standing up too.  
  
"My best interest was to get hurt and hit on?!" Trish screamed slapping Adam hard across his left cheek.  
  
"Dam, Trish, I didn't know he was going to hit you." Adam replied holding his cheek. "Adam, stay out of  
  
my personal business. Because, thanks to you, again, I'm hurt," Trish said crying a little bit, "thank you so  
  
much." "What do you mean 'Thank you so much'?" Adam asked. "Because of you, Christian hurt me and  
  
also because of you Jeff has hurt me," Trish replied, "ever since we broke up, it seems like your out to get  
  
me." "Trish, that was never my intention." Adam said sitting back down. "Adam, I know you like Amy, but  
  
I don't say anything, because its your business." Trish said leaving the hotel and leaving Adam with his  
  
thoughts.  
  
*I need to get out of here.* Trish thought driving away to go to some local bar.  
  
"Great Adam, just great." Adam said to himself. Adam walked down the hall to his room, but  
  
bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." Adam said looking up to see Amy. "Hey Adam." Amy said trying not to  
  
cry. "Amy, whats wrong?" Adam asked with deep concern. "Wouldn't you like to know. Adam, Trish is  
  
right, stay out of her business and just leave me alone. Please?" Amy replied crying and shoving past Adam  
  
to go to Stacy Kiebler's room. "This is not my day. You made 2 of the people you care most about hate  
  
your guts. Great going." Adam said walking back to his room.  
  
Ok, there was the 2nd chapter. Please, tell me what you think so far. 2 reviews will get you another chappy. p.s. the real title is supposed to be: What it is to burn with passion for that special someone. 


	3. 3

I'm just going to get straight to the story.  
  
AT THE BAR  
  
"I'll have a Bloody Mary." Trish said to the bartender. "Trish?" the man next to her asked. "Matt, what are  
  
you doing here, where's Amy?" Trish asked the founder of Mattitude-Matt Hardy. "Hey, I'm just trying to  
  
drown my worries out and I don't know where Amy is." Matt replied taking a sip of his Budlight. "Here  
  
you miss." The bartender said handing Trish her drink. "What do you mean you don't know where Amy  
  
is?" Trish asked confused. "I didn't mean to, but after Raw, Amy went to go get some ice. She had left her  
  
diary open. I didn't want to read it, but something came over me and I read it. She wrote that she had talked  
  
to Adam earlier and that she almost kissed him. She said the only thing that stopped her was that she saw  
  
Beth coming," Matt replied crying, "she wasn't even gonna stop for me. Trish, I was going to ask her to  
  
marry me tonight, but I guess I blew it. She caught me reading it and we got into it. I called her a lying,  
  
cheating slut. Then, I told her I didn't mean it. And she said that she knew, but I should've not read her  
  
diary in the first place. So, I asked her if she was going to tell me about Adam and she didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh Matt, I'm so sorry." Trish replied hugging him. "I didn't mean to." Matt confessed crying harder. "Matt,  
  
it isn't your fault. If Amy wasn't going to tell you, then, what happened to being true and honest with each  
  
other." Trish pointed out. "I guess, but I still shouldn't have read it. Trish, she's my world. My all in all. I  
  
don't wanna lose her." Matt replied getting himself together. "How about I talk to her?" Trish asked taking  
  
a long gulp of her drink. "Yeah, I drove 10 hours. For what, to get into a fight with the one I love." Matt  
  
said sarcastically. "Matt, Amy loves you and only you. Don't worry about losing her to Adam." Trish  
  
reassured. "Babe, take your own advice." Matt said out of no where. "What do you mean?" Trish asked  
  
eyeballing Matt. "I know about Beth. Don't worry about losing him to her." "Funny Matt. Real funny."  
  
Trish replied laughing. "It was pretty funny. Come on, lets get out of here." Matt suggested laughing too.  
  
"Yeah, guess we better." Trish replied heading out of the building with Matt behind her.  
  
TRISH & VICTORIA'S ROOM  
  
"Victoria, does this mean were an item now?" Christian asked tying his shoes. "Yeah, now I suggest  
  
you get out before Trish gets back. Nobody's supposed to be over." Victoria replied kissing Christian. "I  
  
guess I'll see you tomorrow." Christian said walking over to the door. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Victoria  
  
replied closing the door behind her new boy.  
  
STACY KIEBLER'S ROOM  
  
"Stacy, I screwed up. I should've told Matt about Adam." Amy replied putting her head in her  
  
hands. "Amy, he shouldn't have read your diary." Stacy said still confused over Matt and Amy's fight. The  
  
were he on couple that never fought, well till now. "But Stacy, I wanted to kiss Adam, I wasn't going to  
  
stop. I'm just glad Beth came. I don't deserve Matt. He is so loyal to me. I need to tell him I'm sorry," Amy  
  
replied, "Stac, thanks for listening, but I have to go." "Ok bye, just take it easy." Stacy replied. "Thanks,  
  
bye." Amy said closing the door behind herself.  
  
Ok, I barely had time to put this up. So, you'll have to be patient and wait like a week for me to update. Drop me a line and tell me what you think, please. Laterz. 


	4. 4

Here's the 4th chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to use this, please ask me.  
  
ADAM'S ROOM  
  
"Adam, I screwed up royalty. Trish doesn't deserve the pain I'm putting her through," Jeff said  
  
standing up, "I love her, but I still care about Beth." "Jeff, Trish has been through enough pain in the last  
  
couple of years. Either, stay with her or brake up with her. I can't stand to see her hurt anymore." Adam  
  
replied placing a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Thanks bro, you're like never wrong." Jeff said fixing to leave. "I  
  
was wrong, I made the biggest mistake of my life 2 years ago. That's when I let go of Trish." Adam replied.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked turning around. "2 years ago, me and Trish were in love, but I chose the company over  
  
her, now look. She's here. We're friends, but I still want more. That's why I hooked her up with Christian  
  
and you. When she's happy, I'm happy. But, you've both hurt her. And, I also, hurt Amy and Matt. I didn't  
  
mean to." Adam confessed. "Amy and Matt?" Jeff asked even more confused. "They got into a fight,  
  
because I almost kissed Amy earlier." Adam replied crying. "Adam, I can understand where your coming  
  
from. Why don't you ask out Stacy. She does have the hotts for you. I'm not trying to sound pushy and  
  
mean, but if you get Stacy, then, you may find happiness with her and they you won't need Trish and  
  
Amy." Jeff suggested. "Thanks Jeff. I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." Adam replied. "Don't be. You just  
  
helped our relationships grow stronger." Jeff laughed. "Yeah, you're right." Adam laughed too. "Later  
  
Adam." Jeff said walking out. "Yeah, later." Adam replied right before Jeff left.  
  
MATT AND AMY'S ROOM  
  
"Well, I guess it is over. Amy I'm sorry." Matt said out loud to nobody while walking into the  
  
empty room. Matt sat down and started crying. "Matt, its not over. I love you." Amy replied running over to  
  
Matt from the open door. Matt sat up and picked Amy up while kissing her passiontly. "Amy, I love you so  
  
much. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read your diary." Matt said getting down on one knee. "Matt, I should've  
  
told you. But I wasn't. I'm sorry. What are you doing?" Amy asked through tears. "Amy Christine Dumas,  
  
will you marry me?" Matt asked holding out an engagement ring. "Oh Matt, yes, yes I'll marry you." Amy  
  
replied as Matt slipped the ring on her finger. Matt got up and kissed Amy again and they both fell asleep  
  
holding each other in their arms. They can wait till their honeymoon.  
  
VICTORIA & TRISH'S ROOM  
  
"Hey Vic," Trish said coming in through the front door, "why are the lights out?" Trish then turned on the lights.  
  
"Hey Sweety." Jeff said standing up.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Trish asked confused.  
  
"Trish, I love you and only you. I don't love Beth anymore. I've moved on." Jeff confessed walking over to the Canadian.  
  
"Jeff, do you mean that?" Trish asked letting new tears fall.  
  
"Trish, I would die, just to know that you're happy." Jeff replied hugging her.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I should've known that I could trust you." Trish said tightening the hug.  
  
"Trish, you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have used you to get over her so fast, but then I fell head over heels for you or head over ladders." Jeff replied laughing.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Trish responded laughing, then grabbing Jeff's neck and kissing him passiontly.  
  
"Trish, marry me." Jeff mumbled out between kisses, that stopped instantly.  
  
"What?" Trish asked confused, looking into Jeff's eyes.  
  
"Marry me?" Jeff asked stuttering. Jeff thought at that moment that Trish was going to say no. Which it just broke his heart and he started crying.  
  
"Jeff, I love you. Yes, I'll marry you." Trish replied kissing Jeff again.  
  
"Trish, I promise I won't hurt you. I'll always be there for you." Jeff responded by picking Trish up and placing her on their bed.  
  
"Jeff, I love you, but lets wait and you said that last time." Trish said.  
  
"Of course we'll wait, but I just wanted to fall asleep with you in my arms and I'll do my hardest to stay true to my word." Jeff replied.  
  
"Well, we can do that." Trish said kissing Jeff and pulling him beside her.  
  
"I love you." Jeff and Trish said at the same time.  
  
*Man Adam, you don't like Stacy. Don't get involved.* Adam thought before running into a young girl. "I'm sorry." Adam said astonished by the woman's beauty.  
  
"Its ok, my names Beth." Beth said shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm Adam." He replied smiling a big smile.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?" Beth asked smiling.  
  
"Sure." Adam replied taking Beth's hand.  
  
Yeah, I know the last part is dumb. But oh well. Again, please wait for another week or two for the rest. Also, please check out mine and Karla's joint fic called "The Voice Within." And check out her stories. Laterz. 


End file.
